Sekaiju Wikia
Welcome to the Sekaiju Wiki! Sekaiju is a ROBLOX video game and the successor of another ROBLOX game, Fierce, which in itself is the successor of Doragon's Garden. These game are all similar to Pokémon, due to the original having been based off of it, but Sekaiju is trying to diversify the franchise and move away from Pokémon. The game has a slight fantasy theme in it, with monsters such as dragons, and it also has many robots as evident in areas such as Cyberlith. Some monsters are adorable, like blobs, some monsters are...stranger, like NilWillows, and a few are somewhat creepy, like Undeniable. The game is meant to be for all ages, which means people from kids to adults can play it, although the game has some darker themes hidden inside it. Sekaiju has a small story which is not meant to be groundbreaking, but one which is still enjoyable overall. It focuses on the return of a certain dragon... Sekaiju also has a discord server. Here is a link to this discord server: https://discord.gg/nHJRjRw Islands Sekaiju takes place in a variety of islands, each with a different theme, a different feel and different creatures. Some islands are based around a certain type (such as Autunest, which is based around the Insect type), while others are based on a specific theme (such as Koto which is based on a tropical island). MainIsland.png|Main Island|link=Main Island|linktext=This is where you will begin your adventure! CyberlithIsland.png|Cyberlith Island|link=Cyberlith Island|linktext=The land of computers! OilboundIsland.png|Oilbound Island|link=Oilbound Island|linktext=An island that got ruined by an accident... KotoIsland.png|Koto Island|linktext=An exotic island with a variety of landscapes! AutunestIsland.png|Autunest Island|linktext=An island where invertebrates thrive! AutunestIsland.png|Autunest Island|link=Autunest Island|linktext=An island where invertebrates thrive! RubidusIsland.png|Rubidus Island|link=Rubidus Island|linktext=A strange island with many secrets... SpectralunarIsland.png|Spectralunar Island|link=Spectralunar Island|linktext=A spooky island made for Halloween! PermafrostKingdom.png|Permafrost Kingdom|link=Permafrost Kingdom|linktext=A frigid kingdom dedicated to Christmas! ForsethIsland.png|Forseth Island|link=Forseth Island|linktext=A dry desert with an ancient history. MountaglaceIsland.png|Mountaglace Island|link=Mountaglace Island|linktext=An icy mountain hiding scary monsters in it. The Game You can play the early alpha release of Sekaiju here: https://www.roblox.com/games/416782101/Sekaiju-Alpha-Main-Island on the Roblox website. Polls How do you feel about the recent remodels? I love them! Quality is better than quantity. I really appreciate the work! They look pretty good. It's nice to see the creatures look better. I'm neutral on them. It doesn't affects the gameplay that much. I liked the blocky style more, but I have to admit they look pretty good. I don't like them at all! Why do they have to change everything? They are literal perfectly and the pinnacle of humanity. How DARE they touch my Fierce creatures from 2015?!?!? How do you feel about the potential island expansions and remakes? I'm really hyped for them! It's about time they flesh out the islands more. I'm pretty excited for them. It's more to explore, after all. Island expansions mean more lag. I don't care about the islands that much. What, they're changing that too? Disappointed. What do you want the developpers to add the most? Quests, so that the game has more of a story. Bonus points for it being easier to grind. PvP and updated Movesets. The game won't be about the creatures with the highest offenses anymore! More creatures and islands! More exploration is good, after all. Creature and island remodels. About time the game looks better! I'm satisfied with whatever they add. Previous Results March 24 2018 What kind of creatures do you like most? *Weird and unique monsters: 87 *Terrifying abominations: 44 *Awesome beasts that destroy everything in their path: 34 *Adorable and precious little critters: 25 *Beautiful and elegant creatures: 23 Which Rubidus boss is your favourite? *Both: 65 *Sukhjot: 57 *Quillon: 26 How excited are you for Forseth, the next island? *I'm sure it's going to be awesome: 138 *Seems pretty cool: 27 *FORSETH SUCKS WORST ISLAND!!!!!!11: 8 *It's going to be my favourite island: 5 *Eh, seems like another boring island: 4 September 18 2017 Out of the Cyberlith Store creatures, which one is your favourite? *SpeakerBots: 23 *WireDragons: 18 *TrojanVirusHorses: 9 *ComputerPolluters and DataLeeches: 8 Which Oilbound Boss is your favourite? *All of them: 32 *Aversa: 23 *Lleh: 11 *Mona: 5 How excited are you for Quests? *HYPE!!!: 51 *Can't wait!: 12 *Pretty excited: 4 *Meh: 9 *...Quests? Why quests?: 1 June 4 2017 Which mutant is your favourite? *Undeniable and Arthificioda: 5 *Crimsonfly: 4 *Antired and Obsoletion: 3 Which starter did you choose? *Toxic: 6 *Earth: 5 *Shock: 4 *Pyro + Frost: 3 *Aqua: 2 *Flora: 1 Do you praise the master? *Yes: 11 (The correct answer) *No: 2 (The incorrect answer) *...What?: 9 (The second incorrect answer) Latest activity Category:Browse